The Snow Stranger
by Loizeaux
Summary: Mine first fanfic, a Frozen FanFic. It is about a stranger who is a prisoner of a passerby caravan. Who is this stranger and what is their story? (ElsaxOC Femslash) listen up, I will be editing the first chapter, as some people are saying it is terrible. So I know it is terrible, and I will fix it.
1. The arrival of the Caravan

**Whoah there? About to read this for the first time? Then you should probably come back in a few days. This terrible chapter and the next are being revised, and made into something hopefully much better. If you decide to read this anyways, don't say you weren't warned!**

* * *

It was a cold night in Arendelle, and there had been strong winds and a difficult blizzard. Elsa had a decree that people stay inside to be warm and safe. She had the guards who were on watch to switch out three times as much as they normally did, to keep watch and make sure none of the guards got frostbite. The blizzard had been happening for two days already, but luckily it had calmed down a few times to allow people to do a few things outside without worry.

One afternoon, under the heavy snow, a caravan train approached the gates. There were 5 wagons in total, with horses as escorts. As the guards opened up the gates to allow the caravan to pass, they noticed at the head of the caravan, a solitary figure chained to 3 poles, one on either side of his arms, and one on the back. At the end of each pole, there was strong men on horseback. The one behind the stranger carried a satchel, while the others had a couple sabers. As they marched forward, the stranger chained up walked on at the pace forced by the three captors.

(all this? It'll be changed.)

Elsa watched from the castle, and saw the caravan march into the town. She smiled, knowing Anna would like to know what they bring to sell, if they brought anything. The smile disappeared when she saw the figure chained at the head of the caravan.

When the caravan circled up in the town square, Elsa was awaiting with the guard and staff. The leader of the caravan stepped forward, and announced, "My name is Brom. This here is my caravan and family. We bring wares, entertainment, and simple gifts." He bowed, and some lively music was started up by a small band that was on one of the wagons. As people unloaded, Brom said in a quieter tone to Elsa, "We wish to stay a few days. And if we do, I need this person in the dungeons, for everyone's safety, and yours."

"Of course," Elsa replied. She nodded to the guards, and they brought the 3 men and chained stranger to the dungeons. When they arrived later, the stranger was gone, and the guard and caravan men were chatting together.

Anna saw the stranger as well, and asked Elsa, "Who do you think was that?"

"I don't know, Elsa replied, "and I don't think we should stick our noses into their business."

(don't read the next "chapter" if you didn't like it too much.)


	2. Into the Dungeon

**Hey peeps, Loizeaux here. I just wanna say, I didn't expect to write this story, but I was just inspired to do it, thanks to Crazy Cat Lady, Starfishy97, and BlueAsh666. This story will be a bumpy ride, so please have patience. I will get writer's block, so suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

_Olaf's POV_

As Olaf Bumbled along happily, he listened to the lively music of the caravan band, and danced to the tune with some of the local children. He liked how the band members were so coordinated, and worked together to create beautiful music. He thought for a moment if Elsa was enjoying the music, but the thought passed as a butterfly distracted him from his thoughts.

Soon the momentary calm of the snow started to become harsh once more. The people scurried for their homes, some daring to stay and hep the caravan members. Olaf, seeing the coming snow, smiled, and headed back to the castle. He thought about the band's wonderful performance and the beautiful trinkets the traders were selling. One of the guards held open a door momentarily to let Olaf in, just before the first waves of another night hit.

He passed the throne room, humming one of the songs played by the band. He peeked inside, and saw Elsa conversing with the advisors. He respectfully left them in peace, and switched his song to sing about summer. Eventually he wandered his way to a set of stairs, the elegant wood clashing with the harsh stone, as few pairs of torches marked the way down to the dungeons.

Olaf thought he heard something down the strange stairs, and thought for a secound about what he was doing. But he shrugged and skipped his way down the stairs, passing the few set of torches that were laid on the walls to light the way into the gloomy place. Once he reached the bottom, his white snow lighting up the gray of the dungeon, he could hear the faint sound of someone singing. It sounded melodic, and each word pulled him forwards, his eyes closed happily at the enchanting melody.

At the end of the hallway, there was a dark cell door, with a small, barred peephole at the top of the door, and a small slit near the bottom. Once next to the door, Olaf could clearly hear the words of a female singing quietly. He bent forward to hear the words even better.

"_The sun is setting, the moon is rising, as the shops close for the night._

_The stars are shining, the eyes are closing, as they wait, for the light._

_While you're sleeping, I am weeping, as the silence fills the night."_

Silence followed the verse, and Olaf didn't realize he was humming until he heard her voice say,

"Who's there?"

Olaf tapped his forehead out of realization he didn't introduce himself. He used his carrot nose to unlock the door, and opened the door saying,

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Say, who are you?"

He saw a hooded figure standing up, hands chained in a cuff (similar to what they used to lock Elsa in the movie). Their hood fell down, revealing a girl, blinking in surprise at the animate snowman. Her long blonde-brown hair fell about her shoulders as she said,

"I-I'm Sylvania."


	3. Escape and Encounter

**Gaah, I have no idea what I'm doing :S. Here's another chapter, nothing too fancy. I'm not sure what to do next, and I appreciate you all taking time to read this. Please please please leave reviews, I need the criticism, so I can learn from this, and what you'd like. Thanks peeps!** **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen only the OC's in the story.**

* * *

(Sylvania's POV)

Sylvania stopped her quiet singing when she heard humming coming from outside the door. The humming stopped, and the door swung open to reveal a snowman put his nose back on and say, "Hi! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs! Say, who are you?"

She stood up in surprise at this snowman talking to her, and as she did, her hood fell down, allowing her hair to flow freely, releasing its blonde-brown color over her shoulders.

She replied, "I-I'm Sylvania."

The little snowman beamed with joy and asked, "Why are you locked up down here? You're pretty!"

Sylvania's mouth formed a small O. She replied in a stark manner, "I'm dangerous. I'm a prisoner of the caravan that is currently residing here."

"Why?" Olaf asked, his eyes boring curious holes into Sylvania's face.

"Erm," Sylvania struggled, trying to find an answer, "I uh, did things people didn't like?"

"Why?" Olaf inquired once more.

"Well, people didn't take me seriously, so I tried to show that I'm more than just 'some girl'."

"How old are you?" Sylvania smiled at Olaf's unintended misuse of respect. "I am 20 years old."

Olaf thought aloud, "Hey! Elsa is 21! That means you too are very close in age!"

He bounced with joy at his discovery, having found something new. Sylvania looked at her bondages, at the unlocked door, and then at Olaf's nose. "Um, Olaf? Would you mind unlocking these cuffs?" Sylvania shyly asked as she lifted up her locked hands. Olaf happily nodded, thinking about how pretty she was. Sylvania knew she was taking advantage of the innocent little snowman, but she had to stop what was coming, hopefully before it happens.

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Olaf went back up the stairs, beaming happily. Sylvania smiled sadly, watching him go, also wondering how the heck the little guy didn't melt. She turned back to the door, and closed it. She proceeded to pull out a piece of parchment she managed to hide, one of the few things the caravan workers didn't take. She reached for some coal sitting by the side of the small fireplace cleverly hidden in the room. Sylvania wrote her message, and, having neatly folded it up, placed it upon the space in between the bars.

Tossing aside the coal, she went quietly up the stairs, passing the torches in their lonely holders. She was surprised to have actually escape her bondages so easily and so soon, in which but helps speed her plans along. As she passed through the hall so graciously decorated with banners and the occasional table with a vase of a wide assortment of flowers, A servant rushed through the halls, giving her but a few risky secounds to dash into a random room. As the servant passed by the door she was hiding behind, she peeked through a small space in the door to assure no other people would come by. As she was about to step out, she looked back into the room.

The room was a parade of deep blue, due to the light from the moon washing everything inside, from the walls patterned with crystal snowflakes, to the drawers and dressers seeming to be covered in a light frost. Then there was the bed, a regal, King sized bed, the veils a snowy, enchanting sterling silver, and the bedspread and covers a night sky maroon, handcrafted by patient weavers. The one thing that caught her eye was a mirror in the corner, standing on three wooden legs, a thin layer of misty ice disfiguring those who wish to see in, lest they wipe it away, which is exactly what Sylvania did, already haven walked over, and reached her hand to the mirror, ready to remove that layer to she what she looked like.

All her life she had rarely been around mirrors, and when she had, she was enchanted with her reflection, her exact copy. She wiped a bit of the ice away at head level, revealing her face. She saw her icy blue eyes strike out next to her blonde-brown hair, reaching partially past her shoulders in a strayed mess. Her few freckles were faded on her light tanned skin, her pink peach lips pursed at her reflection. She reached to wipe away more, and as she made another swipe, she saw a figure in the bed. 'Crap,' she thought. 'How the flipping 'ell did I miss that?' She spun around to face the bed, bending her knees slightly, ready to spring into action if need be.

She approached the bed, studying the person who laid in the bed. She saw upon closer inspection the troubled face of a woman in deep sleep, fighting a dream. Her perfect skin, near white hair, and cold aura alarmed Sylvania, bringing her to the scary realization.

'_I'm in Queen Elsa's chambers!'_

Sylvania thought how creepy it is to happen to be spying on the Queen of Arendelle in her bed. She heard a sound at the door, two female servants quietly whispering to each other as they went to collect Elsa's laundry. Sylvania looked around desperately, her eyes catching the window. She rushed over to the window, bringing it open. The cold bit her face, and she swung her legs over the windowsill, closing the window behind her. She reached to the handholds hidden about all over the building, climbing off to the side to get away from the window.

Sighing, Sylvania settled in a comfortable and safe nook, pulling her dark cloak about herself to brace the cold. Looking out to the horizon, she has a clear view of the sea, watching the moon bend down to kiss the horizon, allowing the sun to wake. She smiled contentedly, allowing herself a small break. Sylvania closed her eyes to sleep, shutting out her predicament.

* * *

_**BTW, guys, in under 3 days, I accumulated 3 favorites, 6 follows, and 118 views! holy flipping heck in sweet marinara sauce! I've never been that far before ever! Thanks soooooo much!**_


	4. The Suitor

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been awhile, I have been hecka busy with school and band and whatnot. Thanks so much for you patience! I have lost inspiration for what to write, so I need help. I have tumblr, (username: Loizeaux ) so catch me there. Thanks**

* * *

**(Elsa's POV)**

Elsa woke up with a start, though not the first time. She had been having nightmares once again after awhile. Every time, there was a person down the hall in that nightmare. every time, there was someone who was there. she didn't know who, but she would try to get to the other end of the hall. Each night she got farther and farther away from where she originally started, until this night, she ended up falling through the floor, and into the night sky, falling endlessly towards the ground, seeming so close, but so far. She saw the figure at the end of the hall, now on the ground. Anna fell past her, falling faster and faster, until she hits the ground. No sound comes from her or Elsa, who can only watch on in terrified horror, as the stranger down the hall on the ground simply walks to Anna's body, her corpse, her then soulless body. Once having reached the body, the stranger down the hall on the ground proceeds to step on the body. But when the stranger does, they sink into the body, which then sinks into the ground. Elsa then wakes up, the room covered with frost.

Elsa dissipates the frost, shaking quietly. Walking over to the mirror, she noticed a smudge line on it, marring her reflection, hiding her from herself.

'_No. Not again. I won't conceal it. Not the way Father taught me.'_

She decides to wear normal clothing today, so she rifles through the wardrobe tiredly, until she finds a simple dress. The purple fabric reflects in her eyes as she goes behind the dressing screen, walking out of her nightgown to equip the dress. Once dressed, she walks over to the mirror, letting some frost gather on the smudge, the proceeding to clear the mirror completely, ridding it of any smudges. As she admires herself in the mirror, she gives a determined look towards her reflection. Turning, she marched to the dining hall.

Today another suitor had arrived in the possible hope to win Elsa's hand. She sighed. Elsa was tired of suitors, the papers, the work, and the preparations. Elsa mulled over a possible run through to get rid of the suitor. At the dining hall, Elsa saw Anna already at the table, waiting for her. When Anna saw Elsa, her face lit up happily.

"Good morning sis!"

Elsa yawned smiling. "Good morning, Anna. How did you sleep?"

"Well, I've slept better, I suppose. What about you?"

Cringing, Elsa answered, "Uhm, I slept ok, I guess. Let's eat," she added as the servants came in with a few platters of food. They dug in into today's breakfast containing eggs, sausages, orange juice, and bacon. Elsa ate hurriedly, as to not make it late for today's meeting with the captain of the guard.

"So," Anna started. "what do you think this suitor will be like?"

Elsa thought back on the past ones who tried ridiculous and horrid ways to win her heart, all ending with a simple 'No' and 'Thank you'. She sighed and swallowed her mouthful of sausage. Leaning back upon the hard-backed chair, she replied.

"Honestly, I hope this one isn't an idiot. They all are just plain stupid, and even more so to think me a pretty queen with an airy head."

"I'm sure this one might be better than the rest. Who knows, he might even understand you!"

'I hope so too.'

"Say, Anna, how are things between you and Kristoff?"

Blushing, Anna pushed her eggs around the plate. "I'm not sure really, I mean, how do I know? I can't read his mind, which is a good thing, actually, I think. Well if I could, then it'd be weird."

Anna fell into muttering, and ended up shoveling some of the bacon into her mouth, a small bit of grease drizzling down her cheek. Elsa stared at her pointedly, until Anna got her point and hastily wiped the snaking drop off her cheek.

"Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

The prince stood by the main steps up to the door, waiting patiently for Elsa. He stood tall, his blonde hair combed neatly against his head, his jawline bare of muscle. He was not muscular, but he generated a kind aura about himself. His simple build rendered him to be in a way cute to other ladies. Elsa was not in the least struck smitten with him, and replied, but not remembering his name.

"Good morning, Prince, er-"

"Caleb. Of the Northern Isles. In no way related to the southern isles, I assure you," He said with a chuckle. "may I the honor of a walk with the Ice Queen?"

"Most certainly."

Their walk took them throughout the town, and they did so, chatting lightly about simple things. Elsa noticed how he helped some people, regardless of age. He was happy with it, and selfless. Elsa realized he was a good person, and envied him for it. Eventually, they reached the square in which the caravans were set up. There were some gypsies dancing, and jesters who wove amongst them. That plus the music played by the small band created a lively show for passerby to watch and listen. Elsa was watching the gypsies dance, seeing their graceful form and smooth dance, the colorful clothing dancing in the light. She felt a feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach, and she wanted to dance with the beautiful women. Lightly shaking her head, she turned towards the prince, who was taking everything in. He turned and met her gaze, studying her eyes.

"May I call you Elsa?"

"Sure, I guess. I never really liked formalities."

Caleb chuckled. "Oh, aye, I agree with you on that. So, I'm noticing you don't have an interest in men."

"Oh?"

"Do you think us barbarians and brutes who haven't a wit?"

"Oh, no, no. Well, not all men are barbarians."

"Haha, I hope you don't classify me as one, then," He said with a smile.

"Oh, no, I think you are kind," Elsa looked towards the sky. "The day is coming to an end."

Caleb followed her gaze. "So it is. I shall best be heading back home. Thank you for taking the time to allow a visit from me."

"Not at all, I rather enjoyed it."

As they walked back to the castle, Caleb said to Elsa, "I think I understand who you would love more."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Simple. You don't like men, and you have a hankering towards women."

They arrived at the gate.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Date another woman." With that, he turned to head to his room, leaving a stunned Elsa behind.

_Well, I've not thought of that._

Elsa headed back to her room, to retire for the night, and ponder his strange suggestion.

* * *

{Sylvania's POV}

_The sky crackled with thunder as Sylvania stood at the entrance to her father's cottage. The door swung open to reveal a muscular man with a cruel look upon his face. 'Well, look who's come back for more,' he said with an evil grin upon his face, reaching his hand out to Sylvania. Gasping, she tried to escape, taking a couple step backwards, but falls off the edge of a chasm, falling endlessly, tumbling over and over, until she saw the bottom, layered with the corpses of burning people, still burning. Sylvania screamed, and just before she hit the pile, a hand shot from the burning mass._

Starting, Sylvania forgets for a moment she is sleeping in a nook on the face of the castle. Gasping, she catches her breath, scared for her life. She had always hated men, thanks to her father, the man who abused her many times, beat her, and did things unspoken. A single tear slides down her cheek as she pulls herself together.

_It was just a dream. Time to move on, and pull myself together._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will respond to reviews.**

**Starfishy97: **Honestly, I have no idea what she did, the story just writes itself as I go along, I'd like to know too XD

**Axoc:** I agree.


	5. The Cold Dagger

**Hey guys, Loizeaux here. I want to apologize for leaving you all in the dark, since I was distracted and shiz. So here's a new chapter, and hopefully more to come! This chapter is dedicated to greekmythologyforlife, who snapped me out of my reverie and back into the game.**

(Guard POV)

The pitiful mess called dinner laid balanced on the wooden tray, water sloshing in a cup. The meal was carried by one of Arendelle's guards, who was temporarily assigned to bring the new prisoner their meals. He strolled lazily down the stone steps, feeling the cool draft waft from the cells, each blocked off by a wooden door with a metal slot cut into the middle.

"Ok, prisoner. Dinner's here," He called out, attempting to sound professional.

No reply came from the other side of the door.

"Hey. I said dinner's here!" He looked at the food tray, happy he didn't have to eat the strange meal. Looking back up, there was not an echo of sound, nor breathing of a soul, as far as he could tell. He peeked through the slot, and an empty cell stared back at him. Frowning, he set the tray on a wooden bench sitting by the wall, and pulled out a small set of keys, picking a choice one from the rest. Inserting the crafted metal sliver into the keyhole, he unlocked the door cautiously, unsheathing his sword as he did so. The door swung outward, as his sword pointed into the threateningly empty space. Stepping into the cell, he saw a scrap of parchment laying on the ground. Nimbly picking up the sheet, he examined the neatly scrawled message

_The Queen is in danger._

A chill ran up his spine, and the platter fell to the floor with a loud clatter, his feet carrying him deftly up the stairs, the message clutched tightly in his hands.

(Sylvania POV)

A yawn breached the evening air, as two eyes blinked in unison, one an emerald green, the other an icy blue. Sylvania stretched her arms to the sky, groaning quietly as small layers of snow fell from her body. She stretched out on the small alcove in the wall of the castle that she slept on, the fall below looming threateningly.

She looked to the horizon. The last rays of the sun drenched the clouds in a beautiful thunder of orange, pink and red. The last of the clouds were drifting away, showing signs of a hopeful end to the temporary blizzard. She sat there, her mind buzzing quietly. Sadly, her peace was broken when a single thought shot through her conscious.

_The Queen's in danger!_

As much as she didn't care, she couldn't let the brutes in the caravan kill the queen. She had overheard them during the trip to Arendelle, of how they had a ploy to save the other kingdoms from "certain doom by frost". She didn't think that they thought it all the way through, but she decided that she make sure that no one died. Sighing, she began her climb back up the castle to reach an open window.

(Elsa's POV)

Out on the balcony, Elsa's mind was attempting to comprehend what Prince Caleb had said, her eyes watching the dying light of the sun. Could she really love another person of her sex, another woman? She can remember all the times she had looked at women in a loving way, unknowingly until the last secound. She remembered seeing a certain couple of the same gender who were married, and weren't judged so.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door throbbed with a rapt series of knocks.

"Enter," she called aloud, keeping her eyes on the horizon. The door opened, and the captain of the guard stepped in.

"Your Majesty," began the captain. "One of my men found the prisoner's cell to be empty, bare except for a note he found on the floor. It hinted that you are in danger, so I feel we need to strengthen the current guard straightaway, for fear of your safety."

"Let me see this note."

The guard complied, and Elsa's brow furrowed at the cryptic message. "When did your guard find this note?"

"About ten minutes ago. He made swift haste to bring this to me."

Elsa sighed. She walked calmly into her room, the door held open by the captain. She sat down on the edge of her bed, a small frown planted on her face. She wanted to appease the captain, so she let out another sigh, waving her hand. "Then strengthen the guard for tonight. Make sure they switch at the end of their shift. We'll see what happens tomorrow."

The captain was not entirely happy with the simple decision, but he nodded. He left the room, already on the case of fortifying the guard.

When the door shut close, Elsa fell back upon the bed, letting her eye shut close, the final dredges of sunlight fading from the room. She sighed a final time, her mind running ragged with the events of the day, having to go through work, advisors, protests, and the like. She lightly flicked her hand to the air, and her icy dress changed to a snowy gown, comfortable for the night. She dug under the covers and replanted her body into the warm bed, dosing off into a peaceful sleep.

(Sylvania POV)

Quiet footfalls filled the hallway, making no change in destination as they passed the doors, one of them concealing within a room a woman breathing quietly, waiting. She had gotten in through an unlatched window, and having closed it behind her, she had crept into the dark and barren room.

_Wonder what this room is gonna be for._

Sylvania had sat next to the door, patiently waiting for the heavy footfall of dumb lackwits with a supposedly bright idea. And now she was rewarded, hearing a small gang of not-so-silent footfalls, and hushed whispers. When they passed, Sylvania pulled the door open, which swung inwards on oiled hinges.

She glanced down the left hallway and saw a couple guards lying on the floor, hopefully unconscious. She looked down the right wing, and saw a few brutes creeping down the hall, 2 guys in front and 2 guys in the back. They were hefting a couple maces and a few swords. She started out after them, slowly and quietly.

"Wieseltown and the Southern Isle are gonna thank us," one of the men whispered, a small grin on his face. They come to a stop, and another guy whispers, "This is it. This is where that servant said she'll be."

They grin, and one of them opens the door slowly, the 3 others falling in line behind him. Sylvania quietly dashed forward, nimbly unsheathing a sword from one of the guards laying about, and bashed the last guy in line on the side of his head, just before he entered the room, and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him away and down the hall, as he fell unconscious. For some cliche reason, the other guys didn't notice, and she quickly entered into the room and stopped at the entrance, closing the door behind her. She stood behind the other guys, looking with them into the dark room.

The ice queen's prone form laid in the bed, breathing quietly. Her sleeping face looked peaceful, free from the troublesome worries of a kingdom. Sylvania's breath caught, a small smile playing on her lips at such simple beauty, unperturbed by makeup that wasn't worn, however much was gifted. Her attention was broken by the leader of the brutes' whisper. "Ok, Shane, you're up."

One of the men crept forward on silent feet, unsheathing a glistening knife from his coat folds. Sylvania took a breath, and smashed the man closest to her in the head with the hilt of her sword, and as he dropped to the ground, she stepped forward and punched with her other arm into the side of the leader's neck, sweeping with her leg into the crook of his knee, and he dropped to the ground in pain next to the other unconscious form.

Shane looked up from the queen to see a stranger drop the boss, and step forward, hoisting aloft a sword aimed at his heart. He smiled grimly and turned back to the queen, bringing down the knife. The strike was stopped short as the stranger's sword blocked the deadly path, flicking upwards with a clang. A series of blows were then exchanged between the two, the raucous noise of the steel blades rising in volume.

Their fight was cut short when a blast of cold fired, and their limbs were locked in place. Sylvania looked to herself, and found most of her body was frozen by ice, the newfound cold slowly seeping into her clothes.

Shane looked just as surprised, but smiled, looking behind Sylvania. She tried to turn, but instead an agonizing pain sprouted from her lower back, and a secound source from her right shoulder. Cold flew again, and the door smashed open, guards running into the room. The brutes were apprehended, and the queen was rising shakily from the bed, having changed her nightgown to a decent dress.

"What is this?" She demanded, failing to keep a small creep of fear from entering her voice. Sylvania spoke with a raspy breath, "An attempt on your life."

She fell silent, and felt warm cold from the pains on her back and shoulder. She started to black out, the last thing she saw was herself falling to the floor, and metal clad feet entering her view, one thought singing through her mind.

_Hope it was stopped..._


End file.
